kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Shoot Roidmude
is a Roidmude Combatman who evolve into the Advanced . Profile *Episodes: 23-24 *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Bat **Advanced: Missile Launcher *Human form/synchronize: *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula Sparner's Trailer Impact (first body), Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula Jacky's Trailer Impact & Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach's Heat Kick Macher (second body and Core) Character History Originally a Bat-Type Roidmude, Roidmude 091 evolved at some unknown point of time. He made bomb threats and detonates his desired locations with warheads move at the greatest speed so much that it was nearly invisible. Due to this, most of the bombed places were previously checked with no explosives founded. One day, Takuro Mogi, a high school boy that tired of his mundane life had witnessed one of the explosions. Shoot met him and copied his human form, as well as strike a deal with Takuro sending bomb threats that coordinated to desired locations and for Shoot to launch the missiles. In his attempt to bombed the Ferris Wheel, it was accidentally stopped by Mach, which enabled Drive to find his method of bombing. In his fifth bombing attempt to attack four separate locations, Drive Type Formula stopped all four incoming warheads. Shoot nonetheless managed to incapacitate Deadheat Mach, even destroying his belt until Drive saved him and defeated Shoot with Trailer Impact. Roidmude 091's Core survived his destruction and Brain quickly saved it in his tablet. Shoot was given a new Viral Core by Brain, giving him a new body, with further adjustments being given to Brain, such as the Executive Roidmude's neurotoxin. Having no longer interest in Takuro, he decided to eliminate him. Mach arrived and battled Shoot but was quickly incapacitated by his neurotoxin-packing Blast Darts when Mach grabbed three of them until Kiriko saved him with Mad Doctor. In his final assassination attempt, Mach halted his missiles at first before attacking Shoot. However, once fallen into his toxin's effect, Mach forced himself into the Berserk Mode, saving himself while at the same time mastering the Dead Zone's side effects. Drive Type Formula joined the battle and they destroy Shoot with Trailer Impact and Heat Kick Macher. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Personality A befitting bomber maniac, Shoot likes watching explosions while at the same time confusing his opponent. Shoot himself likes toying with Takuro until he has no need for the man. Forms Following being restored and given upgrades, 091 was destroyed for good by Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula's Trailer Impact and Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach's Heat Kick Macher. - Low-Class= *'Height': 210 cm *'Weight': 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Flight : Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Advanced= *'Height': 209 cm *'Weight': 126 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Warhead Generation/Launching :Shoot Roidmude can create and launch four warheads from his shoulders, where they are covered from view by pink silo covers. These missiles move at the speed of , avoiding humans quickly without notice and create explosions on a targeted area. However, if the target they are aimed at happens to be even faster than the warhead's movements, then Shoot could possibly be hit by his own weapons. When he received a new body by Brain, these silo covers' color was changed to green. ;Dart Generation/Launching :Shoot Roidmude can fire fast dart projectiles, called from the holes on his torso. When he received a new body by Brain, it was modified where he added some Neurotoxin into it, allowing Shoot's Blast Darts to carry poison and incapacitate his opponents efficiently. ;GPS/Map Projection :Shoot can emit a holographic map from his chest to guide his missiles. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Shoot Roidmude's suit actor is . Conception Shoot Roidmude was designed by Takayuki Takeya, who designed all of the Roidmudes in Kamen Rider Drive. Notes *Shoot Roidmude's costume is a modified version of the Volt Roidmude's costume. Incidentally, both Roidmude's received modifications to their costumes due to circumstances in their story, Shoot having been modified by Brain as he restored his body while Volt was reincarnated as the Volt Ghost. *Shoot is the first Roidmude that entered a contract with a person and having already evolved into his Advanced form. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 23: Who Can Stop the Hoax Smile? **Episode 24: What Can Keep Mach Running? References External Links *TV Asahi's page for Shoot Roidmude Category:Roidmudes Category:Bat Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Weapon Monsters Category:Advanced Roidmude